En la red
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de una historia de bravevulnerability. "Empezó a hablar con Rick hace unas cuantas semanas. Le conoció en un foro online sobre una de sus novelas favoritas. Sus opiniones la fascinaron, y de pronto se encontró volviendo a leer los libros que él había comentado, solo para ver la historia desde su perspectiva, disfrutándolos de una forma completamente nueva."


**Historia original: Tumblr prompt, de bravevulnerability**

 **Esta es una de mis historias favoritas. Realmente, casi todo lo que escribe bravevulnerability está en mi lista de favoritos. La tenía traducida desde hacía tiempo, como reserva. Estoy en el último mes de mi Máster, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para traducir ni escribir, por lo que publicaré historias con menor frecuencia. Aun así, estaré por aquí. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

El portátil reclama su atención desde el comedor, el suave pitido resonando en el vacío apartamento, y ella siente cómo su corazón florece al instante con un nerviosismo ridículo. Últimamente, lo primero que hace cuando entra por la puerta es abrir su ordenador para que le alerte de sus mensajes, y con una sonrisa creciente en su cara, Kate abandona la caja de comida para llevar que estaba a punto de calentar y se deja caer en el sofá, colocándose el ordenador en el regazo.

 _¿Literatura rusa? ¿En serio?_

Kate sonríe ampliamente a la pantalla y sitúa sus dedos sobre el teclado.

 _Dijiste que podía elegir la lectura de esta semana. He elegido. Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato._

 _Juegas sucio, Kate. Me prometiste una aventura apasionante._

Ella suelta un resoplido en la habitación vacía, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas, las palabras fluyendo de ellos sin problemas cuando habla con él.

 _Te hago saber que la historia que te he enviado definitivamente cumple ese requisito._

 _Si no me mata de aburrimiento antes._

Kate se muerde el labio inferior y contempla sus próximas palabras. Empezó a hablar con Rick hace unas cuantas semanas. Le conoció en un foro online sobre una de sus novelas favoritas. Sus opiniones la fascinaron, y de pronto se encontró volviendo a leer los libros que él había comentado, solo para ver la historia desde su perspectiva, disfrutándolos de una forma completamente nueva.

Nunca ha estado muy a favor de la comunicación online, encontrando preferible el hablar cara a cara, pero después de leer todas sus reseñas en el lapso de unos cuantos días, decidió responder a uno de sus mensajes del foro, expresando sus pensamientos.

La forma en la que su sonrisa le iluminó la cara en cuanto él le respondió al mensaje había sido embarazosa, pero verdadera.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él le dio su dirección de email, pero ella quería algo más que conversaciones de texto. Quería algo más que intercambiar recomendaciones literarias y bailar siempre al filo de conversaciones sobre su vida fuera de las novelas. Quería oír su voz, ver su cara; hacer su relación más real.

 _Tengo una pregunta para ti._

La respuesta de él es inmediata.

 _Dispara._

 _¿Crees que estás preparado para tener una conversación telefónica conmigo?_

Ella se muerde la uña nerviosamente mientras aguarda su respuesta; su corazón latiendo a un ritmo furioso.

 _Si crees que estás preparada para escuchar mi sensual voz, será un placer._

El corazón de Kate vuelve a moverse a un ritmo normal, la sonrisa divertida extendiéndose por su cara mientras teclea su número y espera. Cuando su teléfono vibra con un número desconocido brillando en la pantalla, calma su nerviosismo, su anticipación, y coge el aparato.

– ¿Hola? – contesta, teniendo que morderse la lengua para no responder a la llamada de la forma habitual, su apellido.

– Hola, Kate, ¿alguna vez te ha dicho alguien que tienes una voz preciosa?

Sus mejillas se encienden mientras ella sube los pies al sofá y retuerce un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo índice.

– Esperaba una frase de introducción mucho mejor que esa – responde, escuchando el melodioso sonido de su risa, y relajándose más en el sofá.

Se había imaginado su voz muchas veces y no es nada decepcionante.

* * *

– ¿Un mal día?

Ella no responde; solo se acurruca bajo la tela de la manta que él le envió desde París la semana pasada y deja que la almohada capture las lágrimas calientes que se escapan de sus ojos.

– ¿Preferirías hacer un vídeo chat? No estoy ocupado, Kate. Puedo llamarte por Skype…

– No quiero que me llames por Skype – le corta ella, limpiándose la humedad de sus mejillas con los dedos. – Allí es muy tarde, y no quiero que me veas así.

– Un día lo haré, ¿te das cuenta, verdad? – intenta bromear él, pero ella no puede sonreír, ni siquiera para él. Tampoco es que él pudiera verla. – Un día muy cercano. Vuelvo a Nueva York en unas pocas semanas.

La idea de conocerle por fin sí que hace sonreír a Kate, calmando el dolor sordo todavía reverberando en su pecho y rebotándole en las costillas.

– Ojalá estuvieras aquí ahora – confiesa en un susurro, enterrando la cara en la almohada ante su propia admisión de debilidad. Puede superar esto sola, solo es un caso más, pero las memorias que ha traído consigo… Puede superar esto sola, pero por una vez, desearía no tener que hacerlo.

– Oh, Kate – suspira él, el suave tono de tenor de su voz calmándola a través del altavoz del teléfono, y ella acaricia la parte trasera del iPhone como haría si se tratara de él.

No han definido su relación, pero ella sabe que son mucho más que amigos. Han pasado tres meses desde que le conoció en el foro literario y desde entonces se ha planteado sus sentimientos hacia él, hacia un hombre que no es realmente tangible, un hombre al que solo conoce a través de mensajes de texto y llamadas de teléfono nocturnas como esta. Pero lo que no puede negar es que está enamorándose paulatinamente de él.

– Cuéntame qué tal por Londres – murmura, tragándose el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta.

Rick ha estado viajando desde el día que se "conocieron", recorriendo varios países de Europa por una razón que él se niega a revelar. El no saberlo la descoloca un poco, pero él le asegura que lo sabrá con el tiempo. Simplemente quiere sorprenderla.

El hecho de que ella le crea es un signo de lo mucho que ya confía en él, una señal de lo fuerte que es su relación, y eso la asusta. Le asusta cuánto quiere que él se convierta en algo más que una voz en su oído y palabras en una pantalla.

– Pero tú…

– Necesito olvidarme de mi día – asegura ella, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no la presione.

Él sabe a qué se dedica; lo sabe todo acerca de su trabajo, e incluso una parte de su angustioso pasado. Sabe que a veces hablar de ello hasta la saciedad no es la solución.

– Londres es muy agradable, muy gris, pero relajante, ¿sabes?

Kate se arropa con la manta y escucha la nana de su voz hasta que se queda dormida.

* * *

Beckett toma un sorbo de su café y tamborilea con los dedos en la suave superficie de la mesa de la cafetería, forzando a su rodilla a estarse quieta mientras le espera.

Él le ha mandado un mensaje desde el aeropuerto hace tan solo una hora, diciéndole que solo tenía que pasarse por su casa en el SoHo (ella había asumido que él tenía dinero, pero ahora estaba empezando a pensar que tenía algo más que eso. ¿Sabía realmente a quién iba a conocer hoy?) y que se reuniría con ella en la cafetería a mediodía.

Ahora eran las 12:05 y ella se había resignado a observar cómo los segundos pasaban en el reloj situado encima de la puerta.

Hasta que se abre y entra Richard Castle.

Ella inmediatamente aparta la mirada de su escritor favorito, intentando que la sorpresa de verle en la pequeña cafetería no se notase en su cara, pero entonces se da cuenta de que él no se dirige al mostrador. Él camina hacia ella y… espera, no, no puede ser…

– ¿Kate?

Sus ojos se abren, desorbitados, y levanta la vista al oír el familiar sonido de su nombre en sus labios. En la voz que pertenece a un hombre con el que ha compartido cientos de conversaciones, un hombre con el que conectó mediante libros y literatura, un hombre del que se ha enamorado en el transcurso de tres meses sin ni siquiera ver su cara.

– ¿Rick? – murmura ella y los labios de él se curvan hacia arriba mientras ella se levanta del asiento. Y entonces ella le hinca el dedo en el pecho mientras sisea – Me dijiste que tu apellido era Rodgers.

Él se ríe y captura su mano, lo que provoca que una corriente de electricidad le ascienda por el brazo.

– Técnicamente, ese _era_ mi apellido – se encoge de hombros, levantando una mano en gesto de súplica cuando ella le fulmina con la mirada en respuesta. – Iba a decírtelo, pero no quería que mi… estatus cambiara nada como pasa con todos los demás. Significas demasiado para mí como para arriesgarme.

La actitud defensiva de Kate se suaviza al oírlo y su mano se relaja bajo la de él; sus dedos expandiéndose hasta descansar sobre su pecho.

– ¿Así que por eso estabas en Europa? ¿En una gira?

– ¿Sorpresa? – intenta él con una sonrisa dubitativa y ella no puede evitar la risa que se le escapa. Ahora todo tiene sentido, prácticamente cada pregunta sin responder que ha tenido sobre él contestada con la revelación de su identidad real.

– Estoy definitivamente sorprendida.

– ¿Agradablemente sorprendida?

– Quizá – musita ella, alternando su mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios y vuelta otra vez.

– Eres aún más guapa en persona, Kate – murmura él, cambiando su tono burlón por uno de sinceridad y sobrecogimiento que amenaza con dejar a Kate sin respiración.

– Tú no estás tan mal, Sr. Castle – le toma el pelo ella, deslizando su mano del cobijo de la de él para rozarle el cuello, las puntas de los dedos flirteando con la superficie de su mejilla. - ¿Es por eso por lo que nunca hemos hablado de tus libros? Porque pensaba que te encantaría la auto-promoción.

– Estaba esperando egoístamente a conocerte en persona para preguntarte sobre ellos – responde él, curvando vacilantemente sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de ella. – Así que, Kate, dame tu más brutal e imparcial opinión sobre Richard Castle.

El brillo juguetón está de vuelta en sus ojos, chispeando en el mar de azul, y ella se acerca a él intencionadamente, lo suficiente como para sentir la exhalación nerviosa de su aliento sobre sus labios, para sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo. Tocarle ya resulta adictivo, al igual que ver las expresiones de su cara y sentir la alteración en su respiración.

Esto es mucho mejor que las conversaciones telefónicas.

– Resulta que es mi escritor favorito – confiesa ella con una sonrisa, observando con secreto deleite cómo la brillante sonrisa ilumina la cara de Rick.

Muchísimo mejor.

* * *

 **¡Feliz final de temporada! Espero que os guste, y si queréis comentarlo con alguien (tanto la serie como esta historia), ya sabéis dónde estoy ;)**


End file.
